marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is a 2019 film, and the eleventh and last in the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase Three. It was produced by Columbia Pictures, Marvel Studios, and Pascal Pictures, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film, being a sequel to 2017's , was directed by Jon Watts, from a screenplay written by Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers. Release dates * United States: July 2, 2019 Briefing With Peter Parker on summer vacation, he takes his adventures as Spider-Man across Europe, where he must team-up with some unlikely allies to battle the Elementals. Debriefing Cast Mentioned-only characters * Jason Ionello's brother * Pepper Potts * Ben Parker * Tabitha Harrington * Morris Bench * Thor Odinson * * * Mrs. Scarino * Mrs. Thompson * Mr. Thompson Notes * The film was originally announced as the first film in Phase Four, before switching to the end of Phase Three. A similar situation occurred when was announced as the first film in Phase Three, before switching to the final film in Phase Two. * The film begins eight months after , and unlike the latter, reveals how they returned when Smart Hulk used the nano gauntlet, in that they all flashed back into existence, instead of their dust particles reintegrating together again, after Thanos disintegrated them with the Infinity Gauntlet. It also refers to the event as "the Blip." Although, Kevin Fiege has since reaffirmed that this is for the return of the victims, not the entire event itself. ** Students who had already taken their midterms had to start the whole school year again. * J.K. Simmons reprises his role as J. Jonah Jameson from his original, but unrelated appearances from the 2002-2007 Spider-Man film series. * This is the first film not to feature a cameo from Stan Lee, as he died before filming, although he's still credited as executive producer. * This is the first time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which properly alludes to Peter's late uncle, by engraving the suitcase Peter takes with him to Europe, with the initials "BFP", which stand for Benjamin Franklin Parker in the 616 reality of Marvel Comics. Trivia * There are fictional films/documentaries based on events and characters within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including The Snap, Finding Wakanda, Hunting Hydra, Nova: Einstein Rosen Bridges, and Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story. * Officially, Tabitha Harrington is referred to by the first time, although Mr. Harrington refers to her several times in deleted scenes of . * Flash's relationship with his parents in this film is different than in the previous one, as they showed up after the attack in Washington, with the other parents/guardians. * Ned's surname is officially revealed to be Leeds in the end credits. * Mr. Harrington's first name is officially revealed to be Roger. * JB Smoove had previously played Peter's driving instructor in Driving Test, a short film/commercial tie-in for . Cultural references * Nova: Einstein Rosen Bridges with Dr. Erik Selvig is apparently a spin-off from the real PBS show Nova. * Hotel DeMatteis in Italy, is named after J.M. DeMatteis, a writer of Spider-Man titles for Marvel Comics. There are also references to Gerry Conway, Brian Michael Bendis, David Michelinie, Roger Stern, Dan Slott. * Flash mentions the website BuzzFeed. * Beck pretends that he's come to Spider-Man's Earth, which he designates as Dimension 616, which is reference to the 616 universe designation of Marvel Comics. * Peter uses the search engine Google on his phone. Gallery Trailers SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Teaser Trailer-1 Posters FFH teaser poster.jpg|Teaser. See also * List of unnamed characters in Spider-Man: Far From Home External links * Category:Films Category:Phase Three Category:The Infinity Saga